Honey Soaked Tears
by Tsukiyo-kun
Summary: Will Fai get more than what he asked for when he kidnaps Chii away for the night?


Author's note: Yay! My first A.N! I'm so proud of myself! Anyways, I couldn't help but to cry as I was watching the of Fai and Chii's episode on Youtube. Heck! I almost cried the entire time while I was writing this! Fai's love is bittersweet towards Chii. I can't help but to love this pairing!

Summary: What if Fai got more than what he bargained for when he kidnapped Chii away for the night? Would he be able to recognize her for who she really is? Chii is hiding a secret of her own from Fai...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Chii! You mustn't! If you leave past these gates you will die!" The man stepped in front of the smaller figure and raised his arms to block her path. His eyes filled with determination.

The male was rather tall, his frame thin. Moonlight illuminated his blonde hair gold. Pastel blue eyes bore down on her faded yellow eyes. Fear was clearly expressed on his facial features. He was not about to let her die.

Chii took a step back out of reflex, curious eyes questioned adamant ones. Instinctively, she raised her right hand to her face, the knuckle of her index finger lightly brushed against her lower lip.

After a moment, her hesitance gave way and she tilted her head and flashed a smile at the other man. Her words started out slowly.

"Let's run away. Together, Fai." Chii spoke hopefully.

Fai drew back, his face became unreadable. A scowl appeared on his face, quickly replaced with his trademark plastic smile.

"I'm afraid you can't do that. Running away is painful."

Chii's smile remained intact.

"The pain will be half if we're together." She raised her finger to point out.

Fai smiled wistfully on the younger woman. His heart winced slightly. He had to break her heart now if she was ever going to have a safe future or any kind of future.

"Chii, the pain may be double if you run away with me."

Chii looked up at Fai, horrified. She didn't want to hear it. She ran and buried her face into Fai's chest, sobbing.

"Double? Chii doesn't understand. Chii doesn't understand what Fai is saying! Chii loves Fai! Chii wants to run away with Fai! Together." Her hands clutched at Fai's shirt, her tears soaking the white fabric.

It took Fai all of his willpower not to comfort the weeping girl. So here he was, his arms raised, fist forming balls, yet he could not give into his desires. He had stopped his arms from shaking to lay his hands on Chii's shoulders.

In the distance Chii heard birds chirping. She looked up in desperation to locate the source of the sound. Overhead loomed two birds fluttering up in the sky. Fai took this as an opportunity to distance himself before looking over his shoulder to follow Chii's gaze.

A white bird with sage wings and a pink head landed on her index finger. Fai gasped slightly. Chii stared at the bird as if it could tell her the meaning of life. The bird tilted its head side to side, always meeting the eyes of the young girl.

Chii's chestnut hair blew in the wind. The hair could easily touch the backs of her knees. Her ivory complexion matched Fai's. She was at least a foot and a half shorter than he was. Her red hair spools bobbed around her shoulders. Her ears were not human ears. They were triangular in shape and cream colored. She wore an emerald dress that sloped more in the back, white frills at the edges.

"Well, let's go! Everybody is waiting for you back home!" Fai interrupted her daze. His smile reappeared to soothe her fears even though he really couldn't. The moon behind him almost seem like he had a halo. Chii could see nothing but white behind Fai, the moonlight obscured everything else except him.

Chii remained unresponsive for a second before she flashed back a smile of her own, a true smile. Tears watered in her eyes and she blinked them away. She leapt back towards Fai, embracing him once more.

"Fai!"

Fai did hug her back this time. Fai didn't restrain his true feelings for the girl. He cradled her to his chest, holding her lovingly. He wanted to make her happy if only once.

The rest of the gang stood back, not wanting to disturb this rare moment of affection. Sakura clutched Mokona to her chest and couldn't help but to turn her lips upward to smile at the wizard. Syaoran shared a slight, almost unnoticeable grin as well. Kurogane just stood there with his eyes closed, his sword resting on his shoulder, but Fai knew he was paying attention as well.

"The never-ending night has dawned." Sakura spoke softly.

Over Chii's shoulder, Fai saw the sun slicing through the clouds. The light brought warmth to his back. He still didn't release the shorter person; he didn't want this feeling to end. Fai subtly glanced down to see that Chii had her eyes closed, savoring the moment like he was.

Fai was now standing in front of a magnificent castle. Chii stood, facing towards him. The sun was still out. Sumomo and Kotoro rested on Chii's collarbone.

"Everything is good since Chii-sama has returned!" Sumomo yelled gleefully.

"We thank you, Fai-san." Kotoro thanked quietly. She did not want to admit that this stranger saved them all.

"It wasn't me!" Fai chimed. "It's something Chii decided on her own."

Chii nodded her head in agreement. A bright, rainbow-colored light began to glow and surround Fai. It swirled around him and lifted him off the ground.

"Farewell." Fai genuinely beamed down. "Thank you, Chii."

"Farewell?"

"It's a greeting for partings. It means let's meet again." Fai looked down on her as he continued to rise up in the air.

"Farewell.." She said uncertainly. "Farewell, Fai!"

Chii waved Fai goodbye. Fai nodded back to her before he disappeared in a burst of light. She stared at the place where Fai used to be at.

What if he realized that she was not the Chii of this world? Would he know that she is the same Chii that he knows and truly loves from Celes? Did this truly mean that he would come back to her?

No. I will come back to him, Chii thought to herself. She closed her eyes and tried to remember the warmth they shared just a few hours ago.

I'm coming for you, Fai.


End file.
